1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless calling services, and more particularly to a system and method for implementing a flexible rate plan for wireless service customers.
2. Related Art
The advent of wireless personal communications devices has revolutionized the telecommunications industry. Cellular and PCS services provide wireless personal communications to businesses and individuals at home, in the office and on the road. Wireless telephone subscribers no longer have to stop at pay telephones along the road, or wait until they return home or to the office. Instead, wireless subscribers carry out their day to day business from their cars, from the jobsite, while walking along the airport concourse, and just about anywhere their signals are accessible.
Thus, it is no surprise that since the introduction of the cellular telephone service, the number of wireless telephone subscribers has increased steadily. Today, the number of wireless telephone subscribers is staggering. However, there still remains an unpenetrated market of potential wireless customers. Additionally, even with current wireless customers, the wireless carriers'market share could be increased. Most wireless carriers charge a flat rate per minute per customer within a BTA or local region, regardless of the actual calling locations within that local region. Generally speaking, that rate is higher than the rate charged by the customer's local landline carrier. As such, the wireless customer tends to use his or her landline service when making calls from the home or office.